


Not So Bad

by Mablung



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Threesome, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So Yuri is like 20, Threesome - M/M/M, takes place 5 years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablung/pseuds/Mablung
Summary: When JJ visits Otabek's hotel room to pick up something he was mixing for him, he wasn't expecting to see Yuri there. Yuri wasn't expecting JJ to burst into the room. None of them were expecting to have fun in the aftermath. But it all happens.(Basically, just fun and fluffy sex with these 3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this pairing, writing porn, and posting here. I'm not much of a writer and this wasn't beta'd so please excuse the terribleness, but I wrote this a few weeks ago and was pleasantly surprised how it turned out so I thought I'd share it. Also, I love these three so much it hurts.

JJ knocks on Otabek's hotel room door.

No one answers. He knocks again.

He had asked Otabek to do a remix of “Theme of King JJ” (That was 5 years ago now. But…it was still awesome) Otabek had been super busy and kept putting it off. But he told him that he would see him at four continents and hand it to him afterwards.

Nothing.

  
He tries yelling and still no answer. He tries knocking one more time. Then he notices that the door is open. Just enough that it looked closed but definitely open. Someone probably just didn't pull it tight enough. He feels a little guilty walking into his space... but only slightly.

  
"Hey Otabek you in here- OH. " he says as he sees his friend at his computer with headphones on making out with one Yuri Plisetsky who must be listening to what he is doing and also had headphones on. They can’t hear him. They probably wouldn’t have noticed a wondering stadium of 40,000 screaming people, let alone him just talking.

  
He tries to get their attention as to not startle them but it's not working. So he sits on the bed behind them and watches quietly. Just as things are starting to hit the X rating, Otabek finally opens his eyes. He sloppily breaks their kiss. Yuri lets out a grumbling noise and frowns.

"Why did you stop?" Otabek blushes.

"I...think the door didn't get closed all the way..." and he motions over his shoulder to where JJ is sitting.

"Don't mind me! Just here to pick up my music." He says with a laugh.  
Yuri jumps at the sound of JJ's voice.

"What the- JJ? Why the hell is JJ here of all people?" He says starting to fume.

"Remember how I said I was remixing for someone? It was JJ...then..." Yuri's eyes widen and he blushes.

"Oh...then I surprised you by showing up here..."Otabek nods shyly.

"Yeah." JJ smiles but not like the normal kind of JJ grin but rather a fond sweet smile. This actually kind of surprises both of them. He sees their shocked expressions immediately. He isn’t sure exactly why at first. "What? That's sweet." JJ shrugs and adds, "I understand how it feels. I don't get to see Isabella as much as I'd like either. So sorry to bother you guys. I can get that mix from you tomorrow..." Otabek and Yuri look at each other like they think that JJ has been body snatched.

"Well, it was pretty much finished. I was about to burn it before Yuri showed up." He says going over to back to the computer. In the mean time, Yuri is looking at JJ still, partly glaring and partly curious.  


"Is there something on my face?" JJ asks Yuri.

"Yeah. Your face." Otabek laughs while he is still turned around. JJ does too actually. "Just... usually when I talk to you, you are a pompous asshat. And right now you seem..."Otabek cuts Yuri off who is still trying to find the right word.

 "Decent."

Yuri nods. "Yes. Decent. It's kinda weirding us out…well at least me."

JJ laughs. "Well I don't really have a reason to be. Plus, it's not like I've ever disliked you guys. Well and me and Otabek go way back.  And well...I'm happy for you guys. You really work for each other." They both blush at that but they both smile timidly at the thought.

"Well.Um...thanks..." Yuri manages after a long pause. JJ nods and continues.

  
"Don't get me wrong. I got plenty of JJ style to spare and I'll gladly kick both of your asses at worlds of course!" He says with more of a challenging smirk but without the edge he use to have.

"Please. I'd like to see it." Otabek says with a smirk as well. Yuri nods and laughs.

"Yeah exactly. I plan on knocking the JJ style right out of your sorry ass." Otabek is finally finished and turns around and hands him the CD.

"Alright all done." He hands it off to JJ and he pats his shoulder and thanks him. Then, he is on his way out the door and about to leave but something in his mind stops him. He is a little worried it will come off weird but..

  
"Can I kiss you?" JJ asks directing the question at the two of them. They both look shocked but blush at the question.

 "Woah wait what? You just talked about your wife and everything and..." JJ smiles a little.

 "Oh yeah! We are totally cool with each being with other people. We’re in love but we are just open." Otabek shrugs.

 "Makes sense." Before Yuri can think to reply, Otabek leans in to kiss JJ on the lips soft and slow. Yuri lets out a small gasp. Of course he always thought Otabek was hot as hell but...JJ? The thought never occurred really till he was making out with his boyfriend. It just never really crossed his mind for various reasons but now that he was making out with Otabek, it was painfully obvious and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of them.

  
When they breakaway after what felt like forever, Yuri is still staring. They both look at the blonde and smile. "What did you think?" Otabek asks. Yuri tries to open his mouth but instead he swallows hard and it takes a second for words to fully form.

 "O-okay...I guess. " he manages. He says with a sheepish grin. He wants to hide it at first but he realizes that there is no reason to. Even if he could…

 

 "So Yuri…want a turn? Hmm?” JJ says coming closer to him and embraces him. Yuri rolls his eyes at him but he does it. The kiss is similar to the one he and Otabek just shared but Yuri starts to feel heat building in him, so he pushes hard against JJ and JJ moans in his mouth. "So you aren't all talk are you?" Yuri wants to be angry but he actually feels like that was more of a compliment and it's nice.  


 

 

 

"You fucking bet." Yuri says with a grin. Otabek looks at Yuri and they start to kiss again. Harder and deeper than either of the previous kisses. JJ takes this opportunity to get down on his knees and starts to rub at Otabek and Yuri through their pants. They both look down at him flushed and a bit surprised.

"What? Thought I'd have a little fun down here. Don't mind me." Otabek laughs a little Yuri rolls his eyes again.

"Careful or I might go back to wanting to kick your sorry ass straight into next week." JJ mouths at Yuri's cock through his pants and Yuri gasps.

 "I dunno...I might like that. Sounds like fun." Yuri puts a hand on JJ’s face and he doesn't stop. "Yep. You’re an idiot." He says with a softer smile. Otabek kisses Yuri again.

"It's okay. Sometimes you say that about me." Yuri gives a slightly annoyed and slight amused expression. "Yes but you earned that title fair and square!” JJ tugs at Yuri's pants and Yuri helps pull them down the rest of the way along with his underwear. JJ smiles and lightly starts to stroke Yuri's cock. "Ah I see... well I guess I better start working on earning the title." Before he can say anything thing, JJ puts Yuri in his mouth and he can't do anything but moan. JJ is pretty pleased with himself and decides to also help Otabek. The shorter man removes his clothing and JJ moves over to suck Otabek as well. As he is doing so, he is still jerking Yuri off.  


This goes on for a few minutes and during that time Yuri and Otabek both kind of mentally check out as JJ switches between the two of them. They manage to remove each other's shirts and Yuri leans over to start sucking on one of Otabek's nipples. He lets out a loud "Oh God." And runs his hands through Yuri's long hair. JJ breaks for a second to watch them and they look down and Yuri points out. "Hey, why the hell are we naked and you still have all your clothes on." JJ grins at Yuri's annoyance.

 "Oh well I thought I would help you guys out a little first..." Yuri smirks and quickly removes JJ’s shirt. He’s about to say something but figures actions speak louder than words and he grabs one of JJ's nipples and twists it. This sends pleasure down the Canadian’s spine. JJ is feeling pretty good when Yuri moves to remove his pants. He is getting hard from all their playing around. “Things are going pretty well I think. I think I’m learning the game.” JJ says with a cocky grin. Yuri twitches as he gets up to grab some lube and a condom.

In that moment Otabek realizes that JJ needs to be take down a notch or two. So he pushes JJ down hard on the bed and looks down on him. He puts a hand on his shoulder and flips up on top of JJ. He presses his cock to JJ's mouth and says "Hey King JJ, why don't you shut up for a moment." JJ's eyes go wide as Otabek starts to fuck his mouth. Yuri bursts out laughing over Otabek’s comment. "I can't believe you just said that...like that." Otabek turns red. "I...yeah...just trying to keep _someone_ in check." JJ would have said something but he was rather enjoying the feeling of Otabek’s cock shoved in his mouth. He slows down a little but JJ doesn’t seem to mind the pace. Rather, he seems to be having the time of his life.

  
Yuri is still amused over Otabek and trying not to laugh when he asks "So I assumed when you said ass kicking would be fun you literally meant someone one fucking you right?" Otabek tries to stop so JJ can answer the question but JJ doesn't let him and sucks him in. Instead Yuri's answer comes in JJ smiling and doing is legendary "JJ Style" hand gesture. Both Yuri and Otabek laugh.  


"You are such an idiot." Yuri finally manages through his laughter. He puts on the condom he grabbed and starts working on preparing JJ. When he slowly makes his way in an JJ moans over Otabek's cock. This causes Otabek to finish suddenly in JJ's mouth. He tried to pull away but it seemed to be what JJ wanted so he does stop him. Otabek has the thought in the back of his mind that he is pretty damn hot like that.

This is when Yuri decides it is a good time to pick up the pace. Otabek sits down next to JJ and gives Yuri a quick kiss before returning the favor to JJ. JJ would make another dumb remark if he wasn't busy loudly moaning and nearly screaming in pleasure. JJ is close but Otabek removes it from his mouth and he finishes on Otabek's hand and right after Yuri finishes with a loud moan as well.

  
Otabek lays down next to JJ and Yuri lays down next to Otabek and pushes the both other to do so. "Wow..." JJ manages after a bit. "You guys are amazing." Yuri smiles as he puts his head on Otabek's chest. "Heh thanks. You aren't so bad yourself. If not a huge idiot. But...I like idiots. Right?" Nudging Otabek. Otabek smiles and runs a hand through Yuri's hair. "Mmmhmm." JJ cuddles into Otabek and wraps an arm around him which Yuri grabs to put his fingers through. They fall asleep like this. They’ll talk the rest of it out later.

THE END~  
  



End file.
